Torture Camp
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: Spottedheart was taken from her clan, being forced to do as Darkness and his followers camand. For the next four moons, she dreams of being back in her clan with her mate. Then one day, a stranger comes to Darnesses camp and asks for her. But her leader isn't willing to give her up. Can Spottedheart escape with the help of the stranger? And is her Clan the same also?
1. Taken and Lead

Spottedheart swished threw the ferns silently on four swift paws, keeping the scent of mouse fresh in her jaws. A stick snapped behind her and the mouse bounded away. Spottedheart e hissed and turned around, angry with the thing that disterbed her prey. She sented an unknown scent, but knew that her mate, Darkpath, changed his scent to surprise her. She crept threw the forest, and then started to run towards her mates scent. "Darkpath!" She cryed with joy, but stopped short and noticed a dark black tom sitting in a clearing, washing his big dark paw. _This isn't darkpath!_ Spottedheart jumped into battle mode and leapt on the intruder. She growled in his face. "Get of Shadowclan's terriortory you mangy mutt!" The tom stared calmy at her, then bared his teeth. All around her, cats leapt at her and she was carried away forever.

Spottedheart was led down a dark tunnel. The cats dragged her with ease, not matter how hard she struggles. She yelpt as they dropped on her on cold stone. The leader, Darkness, purred at the sight of her. He beckoned his tail to his followers and they came up. Ten cold and big cats surronded her. Spottedheart crouched in fear. Darkness purred, "Don't worry dear. It'll be fun, for us." He smiled evily. "This cats, including me, will be your mates. You are our toy. You hunt for us, please us, do whatever we say and mate with us. Got it?" He stepped towards her and she shrivled back. He stufed his cock into her mouth, and pushed in. "Got it?" He growled and Ladybugheart nodded and he purred. Darkness beckoned a big black tom. "This is Breezpelt-your first mate. The ginger tom Scar is your second. Fangs your fourth. Fire your fith. Scatter your sixth. Terrortime your seventh. Fallowtail your your eighth. Bloodfang your ninth and I will be your tenth." Spottedheart ignored his speech for half the time. She recognized Fallowtail and Bloodfang. The brothers were part of her clan before they were exiled. They had taken she-cats against their will and mated with them. Bloodfang hissed at her, and Breezepelt began his actions.


	2. Breezepelt's time

Spottedheart slept in her makeshif nest in the tunnels corner. Her first mate, Breezepelt, guarded over her. He had one eyes open and the other closed. Spottedheart was bleeding and her fur was in tangles. His black pelt hid him well. Spottedheart cringed at the memory at what he had done to her.

_Breezepelt had dragged her to a small corner and tied her to the floor. He began licking her pelt, purring the while. He made his way to her core and dug around in there. He plunged in and she screamed. He purred and stuck his paw in her core. He raked his claws around the tender flesh, blood welled around his paw and Spottedheart whimpered in pain and fear. He then dragged his paw to the left and added his right paw. Spottedheart screamed as he barged his head into her core. She bleed and cummed at the same time as he nipped and breathed in her core. She bled alot and he cleaned her wounds. He had also said that was just the beginning..._

Spottedheart flinched as Breezepelt raked his claws across her ears. He mounted on top of her.

"Im tired...good night toy." He growled. He dug his cock into her core and swayed from side to side. She groaned and fell asleep with him ontop of her.

_Spottedheart dreamed that she was back in her clan. She screeched with joy when she saw her mate and her mother racing threw the trees on their patrol. She bounded towards them and Darkpath covered her in licks. Her mother, the beautiful gray and ginger tabby purred with joy. Spottedheart herself was a ginger she-cat with black patches. Her father, Nightfall, was a black tom with white mother, Dawnfoot whispered to her," You are a strong cat heart. You can, you WILL, come back to us." With that the warriors faded and Ladybugheart yowled as her beloved family crept out of her reach._

She woke with a pain in her side. Breezpelt poked her with his claws. A thrush lay beside him. "Eat," he orded and the day begun.


	3. Breezes and Scars

Four moons has passed since Spottedheart was captured. She layed in her nest, gaurded by Breezepelt.

He hissed when Bloodfang padded up. Bloodfang bared his long fangs and padded on without a word. He skirtted around Breezepelt and the black tom attacked.

Bloodfang stared at Breezepelt. The big ginger tom didn't move a muscle. Scatter and Terrortime drew Breezepelt away from Bloodfang and pinned him to the ground.

Bloodfang chuckled and padded over to me. My former clanmate had a little glaze in his eye.

"Birchheart, remeber when we played together in the nursery? Remember our good times?" Bloodfang flinched as Spottedheart used his old Clan name.

He hissed at Spottedheart and walked closer to her. Spottedheart flinched back when she felt his breath on her ears.

"Stay still," he warned her and licked her core. Spottedheart gasped and drew away.

"She's ready," The cats cheered and laughter and glee filled her ears.

Bloodfang messaged her belly, filling the tiny bodies with eagerness. He pocked her belly and jabbed her pussy. The pain was great as her kits inside her jumped about.

Spottedheart's first contracting hit and she yowled.

"Fantastic," Darkness rumbled purr sounded from behind her. She turned her neck, but noticed him gone. She whimpered as a pain erupted from her core. She bled and a tiny body slipped out of her core.

Breezepelt grabbed his kit and licked it. He clung to it as Spottedheart produced more kits.

Two more kits pourded out and then she was done. The three kits suckled at her belly. The kits were beautiful.

One was a cream she-cat with black patches. The other two were silver males with ginger and gray patches.

The ten cats eyed the kittens hungerily and Spottedheart drew them closer. Breezepelt's purr was the loudest, he stared at his kin. Spottedheart glared at the cats around her.

As on count, all cats stalked forward. They pounced. Fire, Scatter and Darkness took the kits away as the other cats suckled her milk.

Spottedheart wiggled as they bit and nipped at her nipples. The kittens moewed with hunger. The moewing suddenly stopped. A shill ran down Spottedheart's spine. She craned her neck over the toms and noticed her kits were suckling the milk out of a big black she-cat.

The cat purred at her and drew the kits closer to her. Spottedheart's heart filled with dread when she realized the kits didn't belong to her anymore.

The toms drained her milk out that belonged to the kits.

The tom cats backed away and a scary ginger tom padded up.

_Sccccaaarrrrrr..._

The name filled Spottedheart with fear. He purred when he smelled her fear-scent. He prodded her core. It was bulging and bloody.

He looked at Bloodfang and shoock his head. Scar hissed and bounded away, leaving Spottedheart pouring with fear for her next mate.


	4. The Visiter

Stars poured out onto the blank dark canves. The ferns blew silently. Cold breezes ruffled the cats fur as he padded towards the smell of blood.

A cat in pain sounded from afar. The cat padded out of the ferns and saw a overhang thickly covered with brambles. If the cat didn't smell blood or hear the screeches, the stranger would never have noticed the overhang was a den.

The cat paused and licked his moltted paw. A peice of moss clung in his claws. He fought it of and padded over to the overhang. A hole at the top made the inside clear as glass. The cat poked his eyes silently into the hole and watched.

Cats crowded around one she-cat. She was beautiful. A cat in the distant was nursing three small kits. The ten toms around the she-cat was torturing, killing her soul.

With a surprising descovery, the moltted cat recognized the toms.

The gingers were Fire, Scatter, Bloodfang and Scar.

The two black toms were Darkness and Breezepelt. Breezepelt was the oldest cat there, gray furs pounded his pelt.

The gray cat was Fallowtail. The white was Fangs. The Terrortime was a big silver tom with brown patches.

The molted tom watched the bunch. The beautiful she-cat was the main meal. She was being tortured and she was producing the screeching.

The strange cat had had enough. He leapt down the hole just as Scar left the she-cat.

The cats jumped in surprise. The stranger sat on his hunches and licked his paw. He drew it over his right ear, his brown eyes closed. When he opened them, all cats teeth were bared.

"Rusted!" The cats he knew by name hissed.

Rusted nodded,"You look- well sons." He pointed to Scatter, Scar, Fangs, Fire and Darkness. They hissed in return.

The black she-cat nursing the kits growled at Rusted.

"Hello Midnight." Rusted nodded to Darknesses mate. She huddled the kits closer to her.

Rusted stared at his sons. They looked guilty.

"Well?"


	5. The battle

Rusted glared at the cats. "Well?"

The cats looked guilty then bared their teeth and growled.

"We don't care what you say anymore!" Fire yowled, his yellow teeth spitting curses.

Rusted shook out his pelt, his collar jingling as it ran against his pelt. The dog teeth clung into the collar, digging into Rusted's neck. But Rusted had lived long enough to get used to it. Rusted color was brown color, matching his pelt and eyes. His son's and Midnight and the rest all bared colors too. The only odd ones out were Breezepelt and the she-cat. The she-cat stared at him, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

Scar stepped towards his father. "Your not welcome here!"

"I never asked to stay."

Scar stepped back, shocked that his words were thrown back at him. Scatter took a shot in the battle.

"We didn't ask for you opionion! This is our lives now! We control them, not you! That's why we left BloodClan!"

Rusted closed his mouth, his eyes widening.

"I searched the globe to find you! Blood is searching every where for you guys! I didn't choose to come here, Blood comanded me to bring you back dead or alive. And I will even kill my own sons to follow his orders."

Midnight whimpered in the corner, shivering against the corner. Fang backed away and raced out of the den. He was followed by Bloodfang. Rusted looked after them, waiting for the screeches of pain.

Then it came. Cats pourded through the top of the den and down the hole. Their collars flared, their claws and teeth bared.

"Oh and yes one more thing. Blood was smart enough to let me bring others." Darkness glared at Rusted, fighting against the will of the other cats.

"Stand down! You are cats! Cats fight, not run!" Darkness yowled, bursting his lungs out. His followers stopped, freezeing and stared back at him. They laughed and attacked the other cats, the BloodClan cats.

Rusted stared as bloodfang fell to his knees, blood puoring out. His brother Fallowtail followed him. Rusted backed away and yowled.

"Stand by me or die!" Fire raced to him, fear clouding his eyes. He was always the weakest more scaredest of the group. Midnight followed him, the three kits clinging softly on her back. Four other kits followed her, about four moons old. Midnight glared at him, wrapping her tail around the kits. Soon enough, the screeching died down. Cats layed wounded and dead, blood flooding the den. The she-cat stood up and shook out her fur. Rusted nodded to her. The only survivors were Fire, Midnight and the kits, Fang, Terrortime, Darkness and Scar and Scatter and seven of the BloodClan cats. Rusted nodded and they pourded out of the den, before the blood flooded them all.


	6. Bleeding Home

Blood stared into the alley as Rusted and his warriors returned with the prey. The cats slumped, blood stained. Rusted padded up and bowed his head.

"I have returned with your commands."

Blood nodded. "Punish them." The cats screeched as they were dragged away. Midnight cried and the kits cried too as their mother was dragged away. All was left in the alley was an unknown she-cat and the kits and Rusted.

Blood moewed. "Drop them in my den, they serve BloodClan now." Blood watched as Rusted led the kits into Blood's den and the she-cat followed them. As they went in, a cat came out. She joined Blood and they stared of into the distance. It was dark. Street lights flickered from time to time. Trash cans and boxes littered the ground. Blood stood and stretched on his perch. His perch was piled up bricks lined side by side with boxes that piled up. Behind up, was a tunnel leading to his den. Mice and rats shuffled in the distance. Screeches of prey and criminals faded of into the distance. Blood turned around, leaving Scat behind. Scat was Blood's mate and second-in-cammand and most rankest she-cat in the Clan. The other she-cat were used for amusement and torture and serving. The she-cat in the back would be a Slave too. Blood padded into the den and shooed Rusted away. He bowed his head and bounded away. The she-cat layed shivering in the back. She nursed the youngest three kits. THey pummeled her stomach, as if the milk would leave soon.

_Oh great, a nursing she-cat. Fun... oh well at least the three kits and the other four are all she-cats. How wierd. _

Blood slammed his paw down onto one of the older kits. '

"Hey! Not nice!" She yowled, skirmming underneath his paw.

"You serve me now! Tommorrow, you and your siblings will be sold. And i'm buying first." Blood threw aside the she-cat and clawed the other kits pussy's. They yowled and screeched as tiny lines of blood filled the floor. Blood took the youngest smallest she-cat. He raked open her pussey, clawing her ears and shredding her paws. She yowled in pain. Blood laughed as the adult she-cat watched her little in pain.

"I'm buying this one," Blood said to himself and left the den for tommorrow.


	7. Escape: Into the Brush

Spottedheart flipped on her side. Her three kits suckled noisely.

She dreamed about being back in her Clan with her mate. She pictured having kits and them bouncing around.

A paw prodded her. Spottedheart opened her eyes, and saw a the ginger tom from before.

"Rusted?" She asked, lifting up her head. The BloodClan cat slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Shhhh. I'm busting you out of here." He whispered. Spottedheart felt her hopes rise. "How can I trust you?"

Rusted glared. "Trust me or be one of Blood's slaves. Trust me." Spottedheart stood up and stretched. She grabbed one of her kits, the big cream she-cat. He wiggled in his mother's jaws.

Rusted grabbed the other two, which were two toms. Rusted pushed ahead of Spottedheart and jabbed at her den-door.

It cracked open. "Go." He whispered through the kits. The two kits squeaked.

Spottedheart followed Rusted out.

He stopped arbutly. Spottedheart squeaked as she rammed into his rump. He glared at her. Spottedheart glared back at him and spat out his tail.

The kit in her paws wiggled. Spottedheart licked it. Rusted pricked his ears. In front of them, stood a black cat. He had a muscular build. His muscles rippled as he patroled her den. Rusted nodded his head at the tunnel. Rocks lined around them. A tiny spotch of light flickered in the dark tunnel. Above her, was hole that let air and light in.

Rusted backed away slowly and quietly padded down the lit tunnel. Spottedheart followed.

The two cats silently padded through the tunnels. None of them talked. All was silent except for the light trickle of water that seeped through the cracks. They went down twists and turns, and soon came to a river bank.

Rusted dropped the two tom kits next to their mother. He wadded into the river. Lifting his leg, he let a trickled out. Spottedheart looked away. She watched down at her kits suckling her teets.

They rapidly pounded their paws on her stomach as if this meal was their last.

"Okay, soon, we will have to part our ways." Rusted meowed, climbing out of the river. He shook out his ginger fur and rested an eye on the she-cat.

Spottedheart nodded slowly. "I-i-i understand."

Rusted looked away. "When we exit out of these tunnels, you'll be safely out of BloodClan's territory. I'll help you for awhile to help you get back to your Clan."

Spottedheart purred in gratitude. "Thank you Rusted."

Rusted motioned for her to stand up. He grabbed two kits and raced out of the clearing. Spottedheart raced after him, carring a ginger and gray kit. It bounced in her jaws, wide eyed and shocked. It yowled in anger. Spottedheart stopped and shushed her kit.

Rusted stared back at them. In his jaws, the two kits were sleeping soundly. One paw twitched, jabbing the other littermate. The she-kit wiggled from her brothers prod, but Rusted held on properly.

He tilted his head in front of them. He beckoned her forwards. A small tunnel led to light. "This is the enterance out." He handed her the kits. Spottedheart whimpered.

"Your not coming with me?"

Rusted sadly shook his head. "Sadly, no. I have risked enough. I said maybe I would help you find your Clan. But, for now, you'll be safe once you reach Clan territory. So run."

Spottedheart bolted. The three kits protesed angrily.

Spottedheart soon felt growht under her paws. Grass pricked her tortoiseshell paws.

Spottedheart sniffed the air. _WindClan! _

She purred when she entered her Clan territory. Spottedheart placed her kits under a juniper bush. She covered them with twigs.

"Now little ones. You be quiet while I go check this out." Her three kits looked at her with wide eyes. They ducked into the twigs, away from sight.

Spottedheart backed away from the bush. She opened her mouth and scented the air. _Mouse!_

She scented the meal she had so longed to catch. She located the mouse underneath some leaves, digging up nuts and berries.

The WindClan she-cat dropped into hunters crouch. She shifted her wait from side to side as she stalked towards the mouse. She yowled and leaped. The mouse stared up. It franticly bolted but Spottedheart caught it back with a claw. She quickly killed it with one bite.

She dropped her catch. A rustle in the leaves startled her. "Get of the mouse!" A yowl erupted. Spottedheart looked up as a brown blur rammed into her.


	8. WindClan and Laws

FOR you Featherpool!

ENJOY!

* * *

Theme music: What you did in the Dark- Fallout Boy

* * *

Spottedheart stared up at her attacker. His teeth were bared. His ember eyes glared at her. He hissed and burst of fowl breath flew into Spottedheart's face. She cringed.

"What are you doing on our territory, skinny mange-pelt? We don't have enough to feed you! So scatter!" He let her stand up.

She rolled to her paws. She shakily stood up. Moons of starvation showed on her pelt, yes, but she still has the pride and strenght to stand up for herself. She took one look at him. His pelt was stained with brown spots, like blood. His ember eyes shone, standing up against his black pelt.

The tom bared his teeth. A small cat stood behind him, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing? Leave!"

Spottedheart glared at her. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do. Especially on my own territory."

The cats stared at her, shocked. Then, she saw him. "Darkpelt!" Her mate stared up at her. He had been looking at his paws guiltly.

"Spottedheart?" The patrol looked at her. "Spottedheart, as in: stolen from her Clan. As in: your former mate? As in: daughter of Cedarstar. As in: legend?" A brown cat meowed, his eyes lit in excitment.

"All yes. But 'former mate'?" She looked at her mate. Darkpelt shrugged. He coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, ya. When you left, I thought you would never come back. Silverfeather comforted me and we grew close. Uh ya, shes expecting my kits."

The white cat next to Darkpelt shifted her feet uncomforably. Her brown eyes never met Spottedhearts again. She growled.

"I though we would be forever!" Spottedheart yowled sadly. The black tom nudged her shoulder. "Come, lets go to Pricklestar."

"Pricklestar?" Spottedheart snapped her head up. "Cedarstars...dead?" She choked. The black tom nodded sadly.

"Oh, let us intorduce ourselves. I'm Yarrowdrop. This is Muddypaw," He tilted his head towards the brown tom, whose tail curled happily. "And thats Silverfeather and Darkpelt, who you must know. Now lets get you to Camp."

She noddedthen remembered! "No!" She burst away from them and followed her stench. She located her kits and picked them up, placing them on her back.

"Ready." She came to the clearing and the cats stared at her. "Uh lets go."

* * *

Spottedheart followed the patrol to camp. When she entered, chatter suddenly came up.

"Whose she?" "Why does she have kits?" "Is that...Spottedheart?" "That IS Spottedheart." "Wasn't her mate Darkpelt? I never thought she was expecting when she left."

Spottedheart dipped her head, drowning them out. Soon she was in Pricklestar's den. The gray she-cat stared at her.

"So your back. And what are your kits names." She gazed down at the kits at her feet. Spottedheart looked down also.

"The black and gray tom is Blood. The cream she-cat is Core while the gray and ginger tom is Cock." She answered sadly. Pricklestar stared at her in astonishment.

"From now on, they will be known as Bloodkit, Corekit and Corekit till they reach apprenticeship. Now go." She flickered her tail, and two gaurds grabed the kits.

She howled as another cat grabbed her scruff. He dragged her out and led her down the slope. Cats stared at her, their eyes neutral. Why didn't they help her?

She was led to a den and pushed into it. It was shut tightly. It was dark except for a hole in the side of the den.

"Who's she?" Came a whisper from beside Spottedheart. Spottedheart shivered and sniffed around for her kits. She couldn't smell them.

"Where are my kits?!" She screeched panickly.

"Oh poor thing. She's new. Let us explain. Here in WindClan, queens are only allowed to see their kits at meal-time twice a day, in the morning and evening. Until then, they are shut in this den while the kits are in the Kit-Den."

Spottedheart cringed and fell on her side. This is worse than Torture Camp!

She whimpered. "And what are your names?" She asked, recovering.

"I'm Tearpelt, the one who told you that info. While Raintail is the one who is silent. Raintail, say hi."

A quiet 'hi' came from the corner. Tearpelt sighed. "Silverfeather will join us soon, since shes expecting. All she-cat come here sooner or later since all she-cats have to contirbute to the Clan by food and kits. Toms are the only ones who can fight. If the patrol gets in a fight and the she-cat gets involved, she gets serious punishment or killed if her mate isn't with her. All she-cats who don't have mates are kept in the den next to us, called the I'm Free-Den. A tom gets to pick a she-cat when he becomes a warrior at age 8 moons. He doesn't get his full name until his mate gets kits. Like Muddypaw, he has a mate, Crouchwren, but she isn't pregnant yet, so he doesn't have his full name yet. She-cats get their full name when they get Chosen. All she-cats who don't have a mate have their second part of their name end with 'paw'. Pricklestar names the kits at birth. You can't name your own kits. Like, she named my kits Fishkit and Trackkit. While Raintails kits are named Bugkit, Fawnkit and Breezekit."

"Until you get chosen, you name is back to Spottedpaw." Spottedheart nodded in the dark. "I understand. When does a tom pick their mate?"

Tearpelt became silent. "Whenever he wants. Like Darkpelt chose Silverfeather RIGHT after you were determined missing. It was the law."

Spottedheart shut her eyes. She whimpered silently. "Who-whose your mate?"

"Mines Fernsharp"

"While mine is Yarrowdrop." Answered Raintail.

"Oh." Says Spottedheart and the trio becomes silent until Meal-Time.


	9. Tremblespots

**I, ChiTsukiCat, do solemnly swear to review all the fics I read, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else. I have joined the Review Revolution. Copy and Paste this into your profile to join the Revolution; because everyone knows how much it sucks when you have 500 hits and 3 reviews...**

IKR?! ^

**Thx for Reviewing ChiTsukiCat and Featherpool!**

Enjoy readers!

* * *

Spottedheart stretched and opened her eyes. They filled with darkness. Her fur plastered to her skin, the humidity clutched her in. She gasped and thrust her legs, feeling a wall of fur.

"HEY!" Silverfeather yelped, her overgrown belly pushed against Spottedheart's side. "Sorry." Spottedheart muttered.

"You should watch it Spottedpaw. You better be ready today, someones going to claim you and your kits." Spottedheart cringed. She heard about today. Today someone had to claim her as their own or she would be throw out of camp, due to having kits with no father. She stood up and stretched. She sat back down and waited for Meal-Time. Her stomach growled, clawing to get a piece of meat. She shifted uncomfortably as the other cats woke up.

"Is it Meal-Time yet?" Raintail meowed, stirring from her nap. Spottedheart flicked her tail. "Almost." She heard Tearpelt yawn. They waited for a few moments until someone yelled "MEAL-TIME!" and the four cats were let out. Sun burst into her eyes, making her cringe. A crowd started to form around the Meal-Pile. Spottedheart waited for her kits to come for her. They wobbled on their legs, being led by Pricklestar. Pricklestar dipped her head and dropped a vole, giving it to Spottedheart. Spottedheart watched her leave and drew her kits close to her. They sucked indignantly while Spottedheart watched the Choosing.

First came a white she-cat to the ledge. Her eyes were a wonder. One brown, one green, a popular in the Clan.

"Colorpaw is a 7 moon old cat. She is the daughter of Creasepelt and Herbblaze. Any takers for Colorpaw?" Pricklestar asked, pointing her tail at the small she-cat. Three tails stuck up. A dark tom, a black tom and a ginger tom with torn ears.

"Terrorpaw, you will receive Colorpaw. From now on, Terrorpaw will be known as Terrorfern. We welcome you as a hunter, a fighter and a product of producing kits." The Clan cheered Terrorferns name and Colorpaw went to him. He rasped his tongue over white ear. His ginger pelt shone with pride.

Colorpaw cringed underneath his strong tongue. Spottedheart layed on her side, her kits feeding, her head on her paws, her eyes staring up. All cats must attend the Choosing, or get eliminated, even kits and really sick cats.

Next was a she-cat named Flowerpaw. Her long tortoiseshell pelt ruffled against the weak breeze.

"Flowerpaw is a 6 moon old she-cat. She is the daughter of Blackruffle and Sungrass. Any takers for Flowerpaw?" The crowd was silent. Taken care of a long pelt she-cat was expensive. To feed, to groom and to take care of the kits. A tail reluctantly went up.

"Skypaw, you will receive Flowerpaw. From now on, Skypaw will be known as Skyblue. We welcome you as a hunter, a fighter and a product of producing kits."

Flowerpaw went to Skyblue. He reluctantly licked her ear, his eyes glaring at her. He growled something and she cringed.

Spottedheart heard her name and she came up. She crawled up to the edge, her kits being carried up with her. As she sat down, her kits were placed in a woven box. They cried out, afraid of their high location.

"This is Spottedpaw. She is the daughter of Cedarstar and Whitefluff. She has three kits named Corekit, Bloodkit and Cockkit. Any takers for Spottedpaw?" Pricklestar announced, scanning the clearing. Five tail shoot up. Two scrawny and three muscular. Pricklestar scanned them.

"Tremblepaw will receive Spottedtremble. From now, you will be known as Tremblespots. We welcome you as a hunter, a fighter and a father of Spottedtrembles kits."

They were led to each other, Spottedheart and her kits, to Tremblespot. He gave them each the ceremonial lick and smiled. "I am proud to have you as my family." He gave a devious smile and from that moment on, Spottedheart knew not to trust him.


	10. The Motherless Ritual

**RATED M! Watch out! Includes killing...**

Spottedheart stretched in the Mother Den. Raintail, Tearpelt and Silverfeather hadn't spoken since Meal-Time. Silverfeathers kits mewled next to her, newly born.

Its been three moons since Tremblespots and Spottedheart were put together.

"Spottedtremble?" A silent voice called out. She lifted her head as her new name was called. "Don't wear it out." She muttered and stood up.

The door was shifted and Tremblespots peeked in. Spottedheart sighed and she was lead out. Pricklestar was waiting for them. One warrior stood next to her, his gaze proud.

"It's time for your kits to become apprentices." Pricklestar announced. "Its a very quick ceremony and only the parents attend and other cats choosen."

Spottedheart shifted her weight. The gaze that the warrior gave her was freaking her out. His eyes were hungry, ready to attack something. Pricklestar called some names and three warriors came, carring her kits. Corekit squeaked as her warrior jumped from the Kit-Den. Bloodkit and Cockkit were placed next to her.

Pricklestar nodded and cleared her throat. "From now on, Corekit, Bloodkit and Cockkit will be known as Corepaw, Bloodpaw and Cockpaw. Corepaw is lucky. Fallenfoot's mate died from a fox attack before Spottedtremble arrived. Kits with no mother is banned. The kits will be killed now while Fallenfoot will receive Corepaw as his mate. Fallenfoot doesn't want any other she-cat from the I'm Free Den. Corepaw will be known as Corefeather. Bring the kits." She tilted her head.

Tremblespots bent his head down, unable to see the kits. Waterpelt was his sister, he will be torn to see her kits be killed now. Spottedheart stared at Corefeather. Her blue eyes stared up at her mother. They were frightened blue crystals. Next to her sat Fallenfoot, while Bloodpaw and Cockpaw were near him.

Waterpelt's kits were dragged down from the Kit-Den. They were dropped at Fallenfoot's feet. He stared at them with disgust in his eyes. He bent down to them and whispered something. The four kits stared up at him with scared eyes. One cringed away from him.

Bloodpaw stared at a ginger she-cat. Spottedheart noticed his eyes contained the same hunger as Fallenfoot had. The small kit stared back up at him.

Pricklestar stared at the kits. "Bloodpaw, Cockpaw, want any of these scums?" Cockpaw looked disgusted. "I'll rather have a decent mate than this." Bloodpaw's mouth dropped as Cockpaw spoke.

"Bloodpaw?" Pricklestar asked. "I'll have that ginger one." The ginger kit looked up at him and smiled. Pricklestar nodded. "Bloodclaw will be mate to Hopepelt."

The other three kits were thrown at Fallenfoot. Hopepelt cringed next to Bloodclaw. Corefeather closed her eyes tightly as Fallenfoots right paw bared down on a gray tom. It yelled as its father slammed his foot down on his stomach. Spottedheart closed her eyes.

* * *

**Fallenfoots POV**

I wanted to show this kits how much pain they caused. My heart had skipped a angry beep as my mates brother took over Hopekit.

Still, I had three remaining kits to kill. As Pricklestars second deputy, I wanted to prove to her that I was able to kill my own kits.

I lifted my paw and crashed it down on a gray toms stomach. Stormkit. Stormkit gasped and something cracked. I nodded to myself with pleasure. I rolled him over and stared at his small cock. It showed up at me. I grabbed my claw and ripped it off. A long trail of blood showered up at me. Stormkit howled in pain.

No one came out, not even at Stormkits last noise ever. They knew what was happening. I drew a long trail over his throat and he collapsed.

The remained two kits cowered in fear. Grasskit and Frailkit. Both she-cat. I grabbed them at the same time and shot my paws up inside them. They howled in harmony.

I purred. The cats around me stood in shock, except for Cockpaw and Pricklestar. She nodded in approval while Cockpaw stared with intrest.

I clawed inside them, blood dripping down my paws. I grabbed Grasskit head into my mouth and bit down. A gurgled noise came from inside me and blood flooded my mouth.

I followed the ritual for killing motherless/fatherless kits. For a tom, you have to rip their cock off. For females, you have to hurt them in some way involving their insides.

I throw Grasskit aside and graze Frailkits flesh. She gasps and lands heavily down my paw. I shake them off. I spit out a chunk of blood and fur from my mouth.

"Now may WindClan be free from motherless kits." Pricklestar meowed.


	11. Taken Out

**Well, here it goes...**

**u can**

**-request your characters into this story**

**and**

**-what happens next**

* * *

Spottedheart stared at Fallenfoot. His gray paws were stained dark red and his whisker twitched, flicking off blood. Next to him sat Corefeather. The small ginger she-cat shivered with fear. Cockpaw was next to her, staring at the dead bodies on the ground at his feet. Bloodclaw shifted uncomfortably next Cockpaw, uneased by his brothers gaze.

Spottedheart sat next to Tremblespots. He had a blank stare on his slick face. Silence covered the clearing.

"We welcome our new members into the Clan. Corefeather, Bloodclaw and Hopepelt." Pricklestar announced. She dismissed the group with a flick of her tail. Spottedheart was led away from the circle, so was Corefeather and Hopepelt.

"Don't look back Spottedtremble." Tremblespots murmured into her ear. "It will do you no good." Spottedheart nodded. She was lead to out of camp. But she cast one fearful glance over her shoulder. What she saw was unbearable.

* * *

Out of the shadows that sat underneath Pricklestar's den was a clump of bushes. A small gray cat came out. Pricklestar sat outside of the bushes, watching the cat with a watchful gaze. She watched as he darted from the shadows, letting the sun bask his fur. He was a skinny gray cat whose ribs shown out from underneath him. And his face was scarred from beats and lashes. One eyes was torn from its socket, leaving a clear hole.

He grabbed the three mangled bodies and dragged them to the bushes. Pricklestar bounded up and threw him a lash. He flinched and drew under his bush. She snarled at him. Spottedheart drew out of the camp when he bit into a kits body.

* * *

Spottedheart screeched in pain Tremblespots drew in and out of her. She gasped and moaned. Tremblespots screeched in ecstsasy.

* * *

Spottedheart was lead to camp by Tremblespots. As she answered, she caught a swift scent of blood. A patch of blood near the bush but no one knew where it was from...except for Pricklestar. The WindClan leader sat in her den, watching the scene.

Cats sat around the clearing, enjoying Meal-Time. Spottedheart soon joined her friends from the Mother-Den.

"How was your day, Spottedtremble?" Raintail meowed between bites of crow. Spottedheart shrugged. "Intresting."

Raintail nodded. "My kits are apprentices now." Tearpelt mewed. "Congrats!" Spottedheart murmured and bit into her pigeon. Feathers drew up her nose and she sneezed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

* * *

Spottedheart sat up, her overweight stomach dragging underneath her. She yawned from the day before. Trackpelt and Fishyew had both given birth the day before. The twin sisters both had a litter of two kits. Tearpelts kits were both laying next to each other. The new mothers slept while their new born kits suckled.

Spottedheart shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the weight and the dark. She remembered the day that caused this. Also, the day that she saw Shrew, the gray skinny tom...

* * *

**Its bad! Ikr?! Well, whatever its something...**

**u can**

**-request your characters into this story**

**and**

**-what happens next**


	12. IMPORTANT! Make your own cat!

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm using characters for my story!**

**Want your characters in my story? Fill in this before!**

**Name of cat-**

**Age of cat (kit, apprentice, warrior, elder)-**

**Appearance-**

**(open spots= 1 kit for Fishyew, 2 kits for Trackpelt, 10 warriors (toms) 5 warriors (she-cats), 3 kits for Corefeather and Fallenfoot, and 2 elders and 1 female apprentices and 5 tom apprentices and 2 cats expecting)**

**and what they are ^^^**^^^

You can request beyond repair!


	13. Three kits

Spottedheart cringed and gasped. Her pregnancy has taken a turn. Her kits a week early. One out of three kits have been born. A small white she-cat suckled on her tits, shivering from the cold of leaf-bare.

She cursed at herself for having kits in leaf-bare. It causes problems. She huffed and cringed as another spasm over came her.

This was her second litter, the first one was easier then this one.

Tremblespots loomed over her, stroking her belly calm. When their mate gives, the father helps his mate.

Spottedheart heaved and two more kits came out. Tremblespots licked the blood off of them and drew them towards their mother.

All three kits were identical in a way. They all had light fur, white, cream and gray.

Tremblespots called to Pricklestar and she entered the Birthing-Den. Her face was sullen, showing the impact of Leaf-Bare.

She looked over the kits. She pointed her spiked gray tail at the oldest kit. "This will be Lightkit for her white pelt and blue eyes. This will be Silverkit for her white pelt with soft silver markings and long fur, with large and pretty violet eyes. The youngest will be cream kit, for her cream fur and violet eyes. We welcome these kits into WindClan." Pricklestar licked each kits forehead and left.

Tremblespots returned and licked his mates head. "Welcome Lightkit, Creamkit and Silverkit into our family."

* * *

Spottedheart groaned as tiny paws prodded her side. "Mama!" Lightkit cried out as her younger sisters tackled her.

They pounded away at their older sisters side, making her screech.

Spottedheart sat up and drew a paw over her three day old kits. They could barely walk on their stubby legs and they opened their eyes this morning. Already they were rowdy.

Creamkit bowled over and ramed into Fishyew. The queen was grouchy since her kits were put into the Kit-Den.

"Watch it!" She yowled and Creamkit shrunk down, her cream fur fluffed up. Spottedheart growled at the opposing queen grabbed Creamkits scruff. She carried her to their corner. Lightkit and Silverkit were waiting for them, their mouths open in a yawn.

"Me tired." Silverkit smacked her lips and curled up on top if Lightkit. Taken back, the white kit fell to her side as her sister comforted herself on top of her.

Spottedheart placed herself around her kits and yawed again, waiting for Meal-Time, the time where her kits will be taken away again.

**Go to Chapter 12 and make cats!**


	14. WindClan Allegiances (Rought Draft)

**Allegiances**

* * *

**WindClan**

* * *

**Leader-**

Pricklestar- large gray she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**Deputies-**

Fallenfoot- gray tabby tom (Corefeather- small ginger she-cat)

Yarrowdrop- brown and black tom with ginger paws (Tearpelt- gray she-cat with black stripes and huge blue cloudy eyes)

* * *

**Medicine Cat-**

Blankpelt- gray she-cat with blue eyes that can't blink

Bonfire- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Warriors-**

Herbblaze- gray tom that looks blue in the sun (Creasepelt- gray she-cat with a wrinkled, scrunched up face)

Darkpelt- black tom (Silverfeather- small white she-cat with pretty green eyes)

Sungrass- small tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Blackruffle- black she-cat with long fur)

Muddyheart- spikey brown tom (Crouchwren- brown tabby she-cat)

Fernsharp- patched gray and ginger tom (Raintail- small gray she-cat with a black tail)

Skyblue- gray tom with blue eyes (Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur)

Shellwater- white tom with black paws an docean blue eyes (Duskleaf- blakc she-cat with white paws and chest)

Bloodclaw- brown and ginger tom (Hopepelt- ginger she-cat)

Tremblespots- gray tom with white paws (Spottedtremble)

Terrorfern- ginger tom (Colorpaw- white she-cat with blue and brown eyes)

Darkheart- pure black tom with crimson eyes (Fishyew- pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes)

Rippear- gray tom with both ears torn and dark gray paws with silver blue eyes (Snowpaw- White she-cat with a stripe from her nose to her tail with horizontal stripes coming off the mane stripe and gold green eyes)

Sunspot- pale ginger tom with black spots (Trackpelt- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Coldheart- silver-white tom with ice cold blue eyes (Lilystream- gray she-cat with one lily green eye, one brown eye

Goldeneyes- Black tom with white slash mark on chest, golden amber eyes (Moonpaw-Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest, brown eyes, white crescent tipped tail)

* * *

**Queens-**

Raintail- small gray she-cat with black tail= Bugpaw/Fawnpaw/Breezepaw

Tearpelt- gray she-cat with black stripes and huge blue cloudy eyes= Yewdew/Trackpelt

Spottedtremble (Spottedheart)- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes= Corefeather/ Cockpaw/ Bloodclaw/ Creamkit- creamy she-cat with silver eyes/Lightkit- small white she-cat with ivory blue eyes/ Silverkit-white she-cat with long fur and silver marking with large violet eyes

Fishyew- pale ginger she-cat that is almost yellow with brown eyes= Sunkit- pale ginger she-cat with crimson eyes)

Trackpelt- pale ginger she-cat that is almost yellow with green eyes=...

* * *

**Apprentices (Females and Toms with no mate)-**

Rufflepaw- white tom with flowing long fur with black tips on end

Bugpaw- black tom

Fawnpaw- brown she-cat with white spots

Breezepaw- black tom

Flowingpaw- ginger tom with one black spot

Rosepaw- unusual scarlet she-cat with white paws and chest with a big bushy tail with a white tip and lightning blue eyes

Mintpaw- light grey and white she-cat with light bluish-green eyes

Cheetahpaw-slender and lithe silver tabby with exotic violet eyes

Eclipsepaw- Black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and tail tip. Sky blue eyes

Nightpaw- dark gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

* * *

**Elders-**

Whitefluff- large white she-cat with long fur

Cloverpaw- gray she-cat who retired early to failed sight

Fallowclaw- small brown tabby tom

* * *

**Thank you guys for all your help! I'm still looking for requests! **


	15. Pricklestar's POV

**31 reviews baby! YOU GUYS ROCK! Check out chapter 14 for allegiances if you get confused at anytime!**

**Should I post WindClan rules and laws for chapter 16? And thanks to Featherpool16, who is my devoted reader!**

**MWHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Pricklestar's POV**

Pricklestar woke up the next day. She yawned and stretched in her feather and moss woven nest. She smacked her lips and stared out the den, her head on her nest with her paws stretched down.

The sun shone into her green eyes. She looked away from the sun and into the clearing. Pricklestar's den was perched up above the clearing so she could see below. Out side of her den to the side was where she completed announcements and ceremonies. Below that was the Motherless Ritual place. Under her den was a clump of bushes where the mangy cats Shrew and Vole live. Shrew and Vole are forced to dispose the dead bodies of Motherless kits, traitors and any other cat killed in the clearing. That is the only food they ever get. And, they can't be seen by any one except Pricklestar. No one knows about them. No one ever will.

Pricklestar was bored. She decided to sit up and eat a piece from her Meal-Pile. As leader, she gets to eat when ever she feels like it, to be strong.

That was pointless any ways, since she can't go on patrols. She has to stay in camp and maintain the Clan inside. Ever since the other three Clans; ThunderClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan; have moved on to a better home. The leader before her, Cedarstar, decided not to leave and left his Clan here as her died and moved the leadership to Pricklestar.

She fluffed out her fur and padded out of her den. She skitted down the ledge and fell on all four paws at the bottom.

Her pelt lifted with heat and embarrassment of her clumsy walk down her den. She shook her head and let it pass.

She heard mewling from the Kit-Den and screeches from the Birthing-Den. The Medicine Den was quiet, except for the occasional sneeze or moan from the sick and wounded. The Mother-Den, Free-Den and Warrior Den was quiet as usual. It gets noisy at night, that is.

Prickestar wove around the clearing, keeping an eye on things as her two deputies had left the camp.

She saw the usual guards at the Mother-Den, Free-Den and Kit Den.

Since she was bored, she decided to make her way into the Medicine den. She saw the usual tortoiseshell tail twitching and the gray paws working.

"Now Bonfire, this is catnip, it helps sooth Green-cough and from White-cough getting stronger." A shallow voice croaked.

Pricklestar entered the den to see the two she-cats working. Blankpelt and her apprentice Bonfire. Bonfire was the only apprentice how doesn't need a mate. Her mate is Medicine.

"Blankpelt. Bonfire." Pricklestar each gave them a head bow. They nodded back.

A tiny shadow in the crack indicates a sick cat. "Who's that?" Pricklestar asked.

"No one. No one at all."


	16. WindClan Rules and Laws

**WindClan Laws and Rules**

* * *

**Toms**

1a. Toms must take on a mate after they turn 6 moons-12 moons

1b. a tom earns his warrior name when he gets his name

2. If a tom doesn't take a mate within 6 to 12 moons, he gets killed

3. A tom fights, hunts and protects his Clan

* * *

**She-Cats**

4a. A she-cat must have a mate and produce the Clan a litter of kits in her first two years of life

4b. a she-cat earns his warrior name when she gets pregnant and/or gets a mate

5. if a she-cat goes on patrol, she must stay with her mate at all times

6. a she-cat can not fight in battles

* * *

**Clan Life**

7. only she-cats can be medicine cats

8. warriors must reject the life of a kittypet, rogue and loner

9. a Clan cat must stay inside the borders of its Clan territory

10. Mother-Less kits must be killed or sent away

11. any traitors must be killed in Camp

12. any cat killed in Camp must be desposed of by the Unknown

13. the Unknown must never be seen

* * *

**Kits and Apprentices**

14. Kits become apprentices when they reach 6 moons of age

15.


	17. Bon FIRE

Who's** POV should I do next?**

* * *

**Bonfire's POV**

* * *

Bonfire opened her eyes to reveal the inside of a woven den with the stench of herbs. She sat up and yawned, revealing white fangs. She smacked her lips and stood up.

She stretched each leg out, then her back. She shook herself and went to the sick patient. It mewed in its sleep. Bonfire nuzzled the poor thing.

The kit peeped under her wet nose. Bonfire dipped her head back, away.

Bonfire stared at the medicine store. They were running out. Blankpelt needed to know. She drew a paw and poked her mentor's side. Blankpelt moaned and opened her blue eyes. They stared up at Bonfire, unmoving. Even after a while working with her, Bonfire still was not used to those blue dead eyes.

"yes?" Blankpelt meowed, moving into a sitting position. "We need more herbs," Bonfire murmured.

Blankpelt sighed. "Bon, it's leaf-bare. By now, you should be able to know that in leaf-bare very few herbs survive."

Bonfire dipped her head. "I'm sorry, I forgot." Of course she knew that herbs can't survive leaf-bare, but she was just humoring her mentor.

They started to sort through the herbs, what's here and what's gone.

A startled yelp sounded throughout the camp. Both medicine cats looked up.

"Fire!" Cats yelled. "In leaf-bare?!" Blankpelt looked up and stared at Bonfire. Bonfire shrugged.

Blankpelt bolted out of the den.

Bonfire craned her head and lifted the small kit from its nest. It wiggled in her jaws, its skinny body slamming against her chest.

The Unknowns kit squeaked and let its body go limp in her jaws.

Bonfire ran out of the den. She ran out into the clearing and froze in her tracks. A young queen was having trouble maintaining three white kits. A tom layed at her feet, unconscious.

Bonfire looked at the exit then back at the group.

She can't help cats unless they are in sick or a wounded stage.

That group was in both.

She ran up to the group and placed Vole by the white kits. He slumped over and collapsed. "Here, drag him out this way." She yelled over the crackling of the fire. Spottedtremble stared at her and followed her gaze. She lifted her mate and dragged him over to a hole in the wall, which led out of the camp. Her kits trailed behind, their eyes wide with shock and fear.

Vole followed clumsly, his newborn legs numb.

They exited the camp, when they stumbled upon a very angry Pricklestar.


	18. After the Fire

**I'm going to be gone for 14 weeks camping with family, this is for you everyone who has pestered me and PESTERED me to write more! Luv ya guys!**

* * *

Spottedheart gasped as she barged into the WindClan leader. Her fur was fluffed up in anger and soot covered her long slender body. Her green eyes flashed with anger and fear.

"What are you doing back here? And whose kit is that? And why are you helping these rats escape?" Pricklestar screamed, from Spottedheart to Bonfire.

Bonfire stepped back, shocked at her tone. "T-this is my kit." Bonfire knew medicine cats can't have kits and they would be thrown out if they do. Pricklestar narrowed her eyes into small slits. "Leave and never return you traitor." She snapped and lashed out at Bonfire. She yelped as blood poured into her eyes. She bolted with the kit in her jaws.

Pricklestar watched the medicine cat leave then snapped her head back at the group. "She died from the fire. Period." And scampered off towards the group. Spottedheart stared after, shocked, then dragged her mate over, their kits following behind.

* * *

"Bonfire? BONFIRE?" Blankpelt screeched, running in circles around the group. She spotted Spottedheart and her family and raced over. "have you seen Bonfire?" She panted. Spottedheart shook her head.

"oh no." Blankpelk moaned and swayed on her feet.

Spottedheart licked Tremblespots pelt, cleaning from the soot and dust. Tremblespots moaned and opened his eyes. He stared up and saw three shocked kits stare back at him. "Daddy!' Creamkit screeched and rammed into her father's face. He groaned and sat up, licking his kits. Their identical light pelts were clouded with soot, turning them dark gray. Spottedheart purred at how dark they were. Soon, rain started to fall, drenching the fire and cats. They huddle together, queens, kits and elders in the middle.

Spottedheart shivered as rain pelted through her fur into her skin. Her three kits huddled underneath her, frightened and wet. She shushed them as Lightkit screeched when Silverkit clawed her tail. Cats turned around and stared at the middle where they huddled. She gave them an awkward glance. "Stop Silverkit. Leave your sister alone."

Silverkit layed still, and the other cats stopped murmuring.

Soon the rain started to fade and Pricklestar sent a patrol of cats to inspect the camp. They soon camp back, their eyes wide and shocked. "The whole camp is starched. We found three bodies inside." They flicked their tails.

Blankpelt struggled to stand up and asked hopefully. "Bonfire?"

One ginger cat shook his head. "Not inside, sorry Blankpelt."

Blankpelt dropped to her side, shivering with fear and grief.

Pricklestar licked her pelt and walked over to the patrol.

"Who?"

"Rainpelt, Mousepelt and Fawnpaw." He replied, staring into his leaders eyes.

A pained yowl sounded from the back. Cats turned, seeing Fernsharp, mate to Rainpelt and father to Fawnpaw. His sister, Silverfeather, wove her body around him, her kits with her.

Spottedheart shut her eyes, surging back into a memory.

What happened to the Unknowns? Did they make it? She opened her eyes and looked around, hoping to notice the two gray skinny cats. She knew that 'Bonfires' kit wasn't hers, it was Shrews and Mouse.

Why did Bonfire take credit for the kit? Did Pricklestar know it was the Unknowns?


End file.
